Difficulties of Love
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: Well you wanted it so now theres a 2nd sequel! Sequel to Faith, Love and Happiness I should change that title . T for now, might be M later on
1. Realizations

A/N this story is set about 2 years after the events of Faith, Love and Happiness which is an awful title.

I own nothing, sadly.

Juliet woke up to the bedroom door closing. She jumped up and walked out of her room. She still shared a room with Alex but now they shared a bed.

The vampire saw Alex walk into the bathroom and grinned. After she heard the shower start to run she slipped inside the bathroom quietly and peeked her head slowly behind the curtain. "Boo!"

Alex shrieked and jumped, but managed not to slip. "That's not funny Blondie." She used her pet name for Juliet when she was upset with her.

Juliet poked her lips out, "I'm sorry my sweet. It was just to tempting."

"You're lucky I'm eighteen and much more mature now or I'd so get you back." Alex gave her a look then picked up her wash cloth and the soap.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and grinned, "You haven't changed that much. Your butt did get bigger though."

Alex turned around and shook it at her. "And you love it."

"Never said I didn't." Juliet giggled.

Alex had changed though, she was still somewhat lazy, manipulative, and evil. But she didn't play as many jokes on her brothers, not only because Justin was off at college, she did more schoolwork then she used to and she didn't complain as much as she used too. She was still Alex though, but was more mature.

Juliet looked Alex up and down. Alex had gotten a nice build. Her chest had gotten a tad bigger and her curves would catch everyone's attention, then they would get a glare from Juliet. Her legs even had muscles now, thanks to Juliet's morning walks. They would usually walk around the time it got dark, sometimes they'd jog however. She'd also grown a few inches. After a few moments of staring Juliet shed her clothes and got in with her lover.

After the shower the lovers dressed and went downstairs. Max and Harper were downstairs with Theresa and Jerry. Harper moved in when her parents moved and when Justin left for college she took his room.

"Morning girls." Jerry said, not pausing to finish chewing.

"Hi dad."

Theresa got up and hugged Alex "My little mija is graduating today!"

Then Juliet frowned at a realization. Alex was going to grow up until she was old and then die while she would still look the same age, and never die.

Alex hadn't thought of that yet, and didn't notice her frown due to her mother smothering her. "Mom, mom. It's not like I'm going anywhere. Juliet and I'll visit whenever we can right?" Alex turned to Juliet after the vampire erased the frown from her face.

"Of course we will."

"I know. I know." Theresa moved away and sat back down.

As Alex, Harper and Max got ready to leave Juliet kissed her lover.

"I'm sorry I can't be there." She said.

"It's alright. We can celebrate tonight. Maybe with that spell?" Alex wiggled her eyebrows and Juliet nodded.

"Maybe if you play your cards right." She gave her one last kiss before she left.

Juliet sighed and sat on the couch. Sometimes she wished she wasn't a vampire.


	2. The Ring

I don't remember how to spell the principals name so if someone can tell me if I'm right I'd appreciate it.

Chapter 2

Jerry looked at Juliet when she dropped onto the couch. "You alright?"

Juliet shook her head. "I had a sudden realization when Mom hugged Alex earlier…"

She'd started calling her adoptive parents Mom and Dad, though she didn't forget her own parents.

Theresa sat beside her. "Did I upset you?"

"No I just. I realized Alex is going to continue to grow. And I'm stuck this way. Forever."

"Oh. I see why that would upset you." Theresa wrapped an arm around Juliet and she rested her head on her adoptive moms shoulder.

Jerry frowned, understanding but not knowing what to say.

"I wish I wasn't a vampire. Then I could give her what she deserves." Juliet was now very upset.

"What do you mean by that?" Theresa looked down at her.

"Well, I can't go into the sunlight. I can't go with her anywhere. I can't even go to her graduation and I really want to."

"Not necessarily." Jerry said. "Juliet come with me to the Lair. I have something for you."

The confused vampire followed him.

Alex walked into the school and was immediately caught by Mr. Laritate. Well not caught really because he just walked up to her.

"Miss Russo. I'm surprised you showed up today. I figured you'd be one of the many people that skip this day and only come to the graduation ceremony." he said.

She smiled a little. "Yeah, but I thought that since it's the last day I have to be here why not go." The ceremony was an hour after school, which was only until twelve today.

"Well since today's the last day of school I've decided to let the students just go to whichever classes they want to go to. You know to talk to their teachers and whatnot." Mr. Laritate told her.

"I think I'll go to art in that case." Alex still loved painting. She'd also learned how to draw and hoped to get a job doing one of the two.

"I never thought you'd graduate you know." Mr. Laritate was being serious.

Alex gave him a smile and shrugged somewhat. "If you'd asked me two years ago if I thought I'd graduate I would've told you no. I only graduated because I met my lover and realized what was important in life."

"I'm glad. When you go looking for a job you can put me down as a reference."

"Thanks Mr. Laritate." She hugged him. "I'll see you at the ceremony."

"Yes. I'll see you then, Alex."

Alex walked to the school library to return her books then walked to the art room. The teacher was there with a few other students. One she knew all too well. Mason gave her a smile and she walked over to him.

"Hey Alex." He said. He'd still loved her, even hit on her sometimes, but she always told him not too.

"Hi. Still painting dogs I see." Alex was looking at his portrait of a dog dressed as Abe Lincoln.

He nodded and smiled. "Of course. I love dogs."

The wizardess rolled her eyes. She sat in a seat and started to draw in her sketchbook.

"So, I'm guessing Juliet won't be at the ceremony today?" he asked.

She looked up at him and tried to glare at him but it didn't look like it fazed him. "You know she can't go." Mason knew that Juliet was a vampire and that Alex was a wizard, and they knew he was a werewolf.

"She can't do a lot of things can she?"

"Mason. Stop. I know what you're trying to do and if you're going to start this crap again I'll go sit somewhere else."

He raised his hands in surrender and she sighed mentally. Then looked down at her drawing of a certain blonde.

Jerry handed Juliet an envelope that looked like wizard mail, addressed to her. "What's this?'

'It's from Justin. He sent it about a week ago and asked me not to tell you until today."

She opened it an inside was a letter and ring. She read the letter, well it was more of a note really.

It said: _I know you'll want to go to Alex's graduation, like me. Whereas I can't go because I have to study, you can't go because of the sun. The ring is the solution to your problem. This ring will let you walk in sunlight as long as you're wearing it. Trust me. It'll work perfectly. You don't have to repay me. -Justin._

_She looked up at Jerry, "You knew about this?"_

_He nodded. "Justin said he wanted to surprise you with it, then you could surprise Alex."_

_Juliet's eyes went wide. She put the ring on her finger. I was a little to big for her finger, but it shrunk to her size to fit her perfectly. She looked up at Jerry. "Let's go test it shall we?"_

_Juliet walked to the sub shop's door. Theresa ran up to her and grabbed her wrist before she could turn the handle. "Juliet what're you doing?"_

"_Mom, it's okay. Justin sent me a gift. Trust me okay?"_

_Theresa let go of her newest daughter and the blonde smiled at her. "It'll be fine." She turned the doorknob and walked outside._


	3. The Fight

I should probably mention that in this series Juliet and Mason never dated and never met each other until they met Alex. And also if you want more chapters leave reviews because i'm not going to upload till i get 5 reviews or a few more. Sorry but reviews help me see if you guys like where i'm going with the story and if you like what's going on and if you don't leave reveiws telling me i have no idea

Chapter 3

Alex was in what she called a red "graduation dress". She had the cap on too and was standing nervously in the gym, waiting for her family to arrive. She was suddenly nervous. The biggest moment of her life, up to this point that is, was here. She wished Juliet could be there. Alex knew if she could see her she'd be instantly calm.

The dark haired girl sighed, then saw her family come in the door. Her mom and her dad, followed by Max. Harper walked up behind her, "relax Alex. It'll be over before you know it and then you'll wish it wasn't over."

Alex smiled at her friend. "Thanks Harper but I just wish Juliet was here."

"You know I don't know how you two are still working out." Harper said.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked. Before Harper could answer Theresa was hugging her.

"Congratulations Alex!" They all said, but at different times. Then they started hugging Harper.

"Was Juliet sad she couldn't come?" Alex asked.

"Well…about Juliet…" Theresa started.

"Did something happen to her?" Alex asked, instantly starting to panic.

Jerry looked to the door. "Why don't you ask her yourself."

Alex frowned obviously confused, then followed his gaze. Juliet was in the doorway. Standing in the sun. She gave Alex a wave and the wizard rushed to her lover and hugged her hard. "Juliet!"

Juliet smiled and played with the string from the graduation cap. "Someone happy to see me?"

"What're you doing here? How are you walking in the sun?" Alex looked at her.

"You're brother." She held her hand up to show her a ring. "This lets me freely walk in the sunlight. As long as I have it I can do anything during the daytime."

"Oh thank you Justin!" Alex squealed and hugged her lover again, over Juliet's shoulder she saw Mason frowning. She knew he was jealous and probably mad but she didn't care.

Juliet frowned, "I smell him."

"Yeah I see him. But c'mon. Let's get you a seat with Mom and Dad." She intertwined their fingers and led Juliet to her parents. "Oh Juliet I'm so nervous!"

"Don't be sweetheart. It'll be fine. You'll get your diploma and then we'll celebrate. Me and Mom are going to make you a special graduation dinner."

Alex gave her girlfriend a look. "You learned how to cook?"

Theresa smiled. The two were now at the family. "I've been teaching her."

"Hey I need something to contribute to this relationship." Juliet said.

Alex playfully slapped her arm. "Juliet!"

Mr. Laritate then announced that the ceremony would begin so they all took their places.

After the ceremony Alex was talking with Mr. Laritate and her parents. During this time, Mason approached Juliet.

When she saw him coming she inwardly groaned, but smiled.

He crossed his arms. "Don't act like you're happy to see me Juliet. We both know we don't like each other."

She rolled her eyes. "So why are you talking to me?"

"I want you to leave Alex alone." Mason looked at her. She burst into laughter. "I'm serious!"

Juliet controlled her laughter long enough to say, "What're you going to do if I don't? Scratch me? Please. If you do that she'll hate your guts! Face it: you need to get over her."

Mason growled. "We both know your not good with her."

Juliet snarled back at him. "And you think your better? There's the chance you'd rip her to shreds!"

"You could bite her!"

"I do. All the time. But never with my fangs. Not once have I had the urge to sink my fangs into her skin. Never!"

Their conversation was very heated, but quiet. No one else could hear.

"You can't give her children." Mason countered.

"I can thanks to magic. But you. You'd give her puppies! You really think she wants puppies?" Juliet was now pissed. Mason was always trying to take Alex away from her. She was fed up with him. He didn't love Alex he was obsessed with her.

Mason clenched his fists. "There's nothing wrong with-"

"She's not a dog Mason! Humans don't have puppies! They have babies. Human babies! If Alex wanted you, she wouldn't be with me. So,_ you_ stay away from her. I've gone through to much to lose her to a mutt like you."

Alex meanwhile was having a conversation with Mr. Laritate and her parents and Harper. They were having a good time until Harper pointed her towards mason and Juliet. To Alex it looked like they were about to go at it, go at it meaning try to rip each other to shreds. She rushed in-between them.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" she nearly shouted.

"She called me a mutt." Mason said quickly.

"I wouldn't have done it if _he would stay out of our business and stop threatening me!" Juliet snarled again._

"_Mason! Look: I'm in love with Juliet. Not you. It's just not going to happen. Not even if Juliet wasn't here. So just stop okay?' Alex took Juliet's hand and pulled her to her family._

_Mason growled and stormed out of the gym. He pulled out his phone and made a call._


	4. Vampires

I had this whole chapter written out. Went to upload it. And then I got the whole "cannot open page" screen and had to click retry. When I did it corrupted the file. So, it didn't upload to the site. AND I lost it off my computer. Therefore I had to redo the chapter. I'm keeping it somewhat the same, but since I can't remember the exact details, there will be a few differences from the original chapter. Small ones though, different lines will probably be all.

Also now that it gets dark early, I'm going to have it get dark around six in this story.

Chapter 4: Vampires

When the Russo's arrived at home, Juliet went straight to her bedroom. Alex thought giving her time would help her calm down. Max went straight to his room, to do what who knows and Harper had gone to an after party with a few friends from school.

Alex sighed and dropped onto the couch. "Daddy what am I going to do about Mason? He's taking this way too far. Juliet looked like she was going to rip him to pieces." As much as Alex was tempted to let her, she knew that if he scratched Juliet then she'd lost her forever and she couldn't risk that.

"Well, maybe you can report him to the Wizard Council. They might be able to do something. I'll write them if you want." Jerry said.

"Thanks Dad." Alex gave him a small smile.

She spent an hour with her parents, telling her dad a few things Mason had done to try and steal her away from Juliet. Including trying to kiss her when it was unwanted. Jerry sent off the letter and told her it would probably be a few days before they answer. The Wizard Council is usually busy. After he sent it off, Alex went upstairs to check on Juliet. When the wizardess opened the door the room was empty.

Juliet had decided to go for a walk. However, knowing Alex would stop her, the vampiress went down the fire escape. And thanks to Justin's ring she didn't have to worry about getting roasted. She walked around for an hour or so before she found a place that made her smile. She sat on a wooden bench in front of the movie theater. It happened to be the same bench she and Alex sat on at their first date. She sat there thinking, alternating between Alex and Mason, love to hate.

The blonde looked up at the sky and saw that it was dark. She guessed she should get home so Alex wouldn't worry. She was bound to realize she wasn't there by now. When Juliet stood up, someone ran into her, causing her to fall on her back.

"Hey watch where you're going!" She glared at the person, but her expression softened when she realized who it was.

"I'm sorry." Rina said, offering her hand. Juliet took it and stood up, but couldn't stop looking at the green-eyed vampire. Her raven black hair was half hiding her eyes. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, but I-" a giggling sound made her stop talking. She looked behind Rina to see another familiar face. A hazel-eyed vampire stood close behind Rina, twirling her brown locks between her fingers.

"What's she doing here?" Juliet asked.

"We're on the run. We came here to warn you." Rina said.

Juliet sighed. "If it's about the werewolf in town then I already know-"

"No. That's not it." Rina interrupted. "The vampire hunters are after you. And us too. They've been chasing us for a few months. They recognized us and tried to catch us but we got away."

"Me don't like those mean old humans." Elisabeta said, her voice sounding childish. Rina wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Elisabeta rested her head on her shoulder.

"Why are they after me?" Juliet asked. "I thought they forgot about me."

"Well, your lover killed their leader. Kind of hard to forget that. I overheard them saying that someone told them about you. I don't know who. Could've been anyone. You might not even know them."

Juliet watched the two vampires. They seemed trustworthy and Rina did help her before, so she chose to believe her.

"Why are you with her though? I don't understand. And where's everyone else from that shack or whatever it was."

"We're the only ones left. And Beta…well once I got away from the hunter that night, she followed me. I couldn't tell her to scram. They tortured her before they put her in there with the rest of us. It was bad enough to make her crazy. I saw her before they did it. She wasn't anything like she is now." She looked down at the smaller girl leaning against her. "She's grown on me really."

Juliet nodded and looked at the brunette in sympathy. As Rina talked Elisabeta seemed to shake at thought of that night. "That's not right."

"I know." Rina played with Elisabeta's hair and it seemed to calm her down.

The blonde jumped. "Damn! I should go home and warn Alex."

"Well be careful. Maybe we'll see you around. C'mon Beta."

"Okay Rina!" Elisabeta said cheerfully.

"Wait, where are you staying?" Juliet asked.

"Um. Well nowhere." Rina said. "But we'll be okay."

"Look, I can't just leave you out here. Before the sun comes up come to the Waverly Sub Station. You can stay there for the day."

"We shouldn't impose-"

Juliet interrupted, "You won't. Come by."

Rina nodded. "Thanks."


	5. AN

I'm not putting up another chapter until I get a few more reviews. Sorry but I don't think anyone's even reading this anymore. Four reviews for four chapters. Not bad but the other two stories did better then this one.


End file.
